The Two Kings of Darkness
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome finds herself in between the Dark Prince of Death and Dark killing prince of Earth. Death as an offer on the table that will not only free her friends from death but end Naraku while giving Inuyasha his one true love back, all Kagome has to do is marry him! Sesshomaru knows Kagome cant stay in hell forever so the settle on an agreement which leaves her with him! Oh my!


_Love of mine Someday you will die._

It was clear now that they were in over their heads.

Kagome laid on the ground bleeding from her arm and crying. The jewel had been torn from her. Inuyasha held a broken Kikyo in his hand, his fangs bared in heated anger. Miroku's hand was just one more wind tunnel away from sucking him in. Sango had a broken elbow and was sitting next to Miroku. Kagome had never been more thankful to Kaede than she was right now, Shippo was not with them.

Naraku laughed at the sight of them all. "Miko Kagome, you could end this all and join me."

Blood started to run from her nose "I'd rather go to hell you jerk!" She spits out.

He laughed again "That can be arranged, my dear." But for now, he just laughed and faded away.

"He is getting away again!" Inuyasha yelled, "We have to go after him!"

Sesshomaru who was standing a few feet away from Kagome finally spoke "Foolish half breed, do you care so little for your human companions."

"Ts, fine let's leave them here and go after him!" He yelled back at his brother.

Kagome got to her knees "You need me" She hissed in pain as she moved. Sesshomaru walked closer to her "Be not a fool Miko you are bleeding out."

She finally managed to stand and held her arm, which was bleeding out. Her blood ran down and into the dirt. "He has the rest of the jewel," She said now looking at him.

"I am aware Miko" He looked at the blood coming from her nose and arm "You are in no state to go after Naraku, if you do, you will die"

How the hell was she supposed to fire a bow with her arm like that anyway?

"Or is it Miko that you fancy a date with hell?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "He is right Inuyasha."

"We don't need to bring her; we just need to kill the bastard and bring the jewel back."

"Inuyasha, it is your blindness running into battle that had caused this damage" Sesshomaru spoke cooly.

"Damnit Sesshomaru we don't have time for this!" Inuyasha stood picking Kikyo up with him.

"I will not aid you in your suicide attempt little brother" He sneered. They needed a better plan, and even with a plan, they may all die, himself excluded of course.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes back to Kagome as she groaned. He saw her skin turn slightly yellow and her feet sway. She was going to faint.

He caught her just as her feet gave way.

Sango and Miroku stood "Kagome" Miroku managed to say.

"Is she dying?" Sango asked quickly, fear on her face.

"She will die someday" Sesshomaru spoke looking at the mortal girl in his arms "It shall not be today."

He turned.

"Hey, where are you going!" Inuyasha snapped.

"To get my ward and retainer."

In other words, back to Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku helped each other walk "Come on Inuyasha" Sango stated as the passed him.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo, fear finally settling in "Kikyo."

She half smiled "It is ok Inuyasha."

He choked "You're, your dying aren't you?"

She took a ragged breath "The dead can not die but once Inuyasha,"

He gripped her tighter "If you go-

She reached up and touched his face "You will die someday Inuyasha and then-

"I will join you" He stated firmly.

"Not today my love" Her hand fell "Take me to my sister" She whispered.

Inuyasha knew it was only a matter of time, Kikyo would be gone again. He looked ahead as Kagome's hair swayed as his brother carried her. Kikyo would die soon, and he would be left with nothing more than a painful reminder.

He no longer cared if Naraku killed them all, himself included. He had already lived without her once; he had no desire to live without her again. He would follow Kikyo into the depth of hell, hand in hand, soul to soul. After all, she was his other half, and one surely can not live without the other.

Kaede and the children became most frightened when they saw Sesshomaru coming down with Kagome in his arms. Rin started to cry.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as Sesshomaru laid her down inside Kaede's hut.

"Is it as I fear?" Kaede asked as Miokru and Sango slid down the wall to sit.

"Hn, the one known as Naraku has obtained the whole jewel."

"And my sister?" Just as she asked Inuyasha walked in with her in his arms.

Kaede quickly went to Inuyasha as he stood in the door. Her sister reached out and grabbed her hand "Ye are alright" She whispered.

Kikyo smiled "I am not long for this world, soon I will return to my ash and to my grave."

"Stop Kikyo," Inuyasha held back tears.

"Ye will not die tonight" Her sister spoke firm, as if her will alone would save her. But Kikyo would lay in Inuyasha arms for the last time that night and the morning would only bring darkness.


End file.
